Blame It on the Boogie
"Blame It On The Boogie" von Mick Jackson (Der The Jackson 5 Version wird im Spiel benutzt) ist tanzbat in ''Just Dance 2014'' und The Smurfs Dance Party. Das Lied wird von Patricia Krebs in The Smurfs Dance Party abgedeckt. Dancers The dancers are a family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and the mom on the far right. In the extreme version there is a female dancer. Classic P1 ' *'P1 is the father of the family. *A crew cut with a partially shaved beard *Red sweater with a black and white design on it *Plain black pants *Purple shoes P2 *'P2' is the daughter. * Fairly long brown and poofy hair *An orange shirt with a skirt overall *Purple socks and red sneakers P3 * P3 is the son. * Orange cap to cover his baldness up * A sweater vest with a purple undershirt on * Bright orange pants and purple sneakers P4 ' *'P4 is the mother of the family. * Poofy yellow hair (possibly a wig) *A sparkly blue top and an orange waistband *Plain black jeans *Red shoes blameit_coach_1_big.png|P1 blameit_coach_2_big.png|P2 blameit_coach_3_big.png|P3 blameit_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme *Black short hair braided and looks like a spider *A yellow tie up crop top with a blue sports bra under it *Blue polka dot tights *Blue, pink, and yellow sneakers Background The background resembles a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 'Extreme' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Spin around. Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. BIOTBExtremeGoldMove123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BIOTBExtremeGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 'Mashup' There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5: 'Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Done with Superstition'') '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: Make a big circle with your hand (Done with Crazy in Love) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5 (Superstition) CILGM.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy in Love) Sweat Mashup Blame It on the Boogie has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats): *''Fine China'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Superstition'' (JD4) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD1) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' (JD2) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) (JD4) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''Fine China'' (Classic) (JD2014) *''Forget You'' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Blame It on the Boogie is featured in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * It is the second song in the main series that there are children coaches in the main series. Because P2 reappears in ''Could You Be Loved'' in a different outfit. Also, they are performed by the same person. *The start is like a sitcom. *This is the second Jackson 5 song in the series. The first was ''I Want You Back''. *The dancers in'' American Girl'' show up when I was raised by television ''is heard. It is a reference to the sitcom theme of the routine. *P2 messes up on quite a few moves. *The credited artist is Mick Jackson, but the singer they used for ''Just Dance 2014 was The Jackson 5's version. *Even though the Mashup is a "Sweat" Mashup, the Mashup only features one Sweat dancer. * This is the first song in the series to have both a Sweat Mashup and an Extreme routine. * The dancer from Extreme has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. '' * The Extreme routine is not available on Wii due to not enough storage to hold the alternate. ** It's the only Extreme Routine which is not available for all consoles. ** Since this routine is not featured on Wii, the coach is not featured in Mashups nor Party Master Modes so far. * In the Mashup, ''Fine China (Extreme)'s dancer is frozen for a little bit in the beginning. * In the Mashup, the'' D.A.N.C.E.'' Gold Move isn't counted as a Gold Move. ** The Mashup of Troublemaker also has this problem. Gallery blameit.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie blameitalt.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie (Extreme) SJOP41 15c46185 14.png|Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mashup) Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 avatar 119.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 1385927 661813630505516 163184233 n.jpg blameit_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover boogieopener.png boogieuplaymenu.png blame it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The Jacksons - Blame It On the Boogie Just Dance 2014 - Mick Jackson Blame it on the Boogie Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On the Boogie (Extreme) - Mick Jackson - 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 - Mick Jackson - Blame It On The Boogie (Mash Up) - 5 Stars (Xbox One) The Smurfs Dance Party Blame it on the Boogie References Site Navigation en:Blame It on the Boogieja:ブギーにそれを責めます Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1970s Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:R & B Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechter Quartette Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in The Smurfs Dance Party Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Extremen Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Sweat Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder von The Jackson 5 Kategorie:Lieder von Patricia Krebs Kategorie:Bedeckt Kategorie:Cutscenes Kategorie:Konsole Exklusiv Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Delador Tsibidi Kategorie:Jad Solesme Kategorie:Rubix Jinakin Kategorie:Sabine Petit Kategorie:Jennifer Caodaglio Kategorie:Joe Carrier